feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine Factory Reloaded
Some of you may remember Feanorith's MineFactory mod. Unfortunately, he disappeared a while ago, and while several people in that thread have been maintaining his mods by updating them for each new version (thanks guys!), the mod itself has needed some work for a while. So power crystals set out to do that. Oh and MFR works in SMP. For those of you that don't remember or just never saw the original mod... What is MineFactory Reloaded? A way to automatically farm plants and animals, as well some new rail tracks! With this mod you can set up a completely automated farm for any of these things that requires no real work aside from collecting the harvests and reloading the planter, without incredibly complex and unwieldy water/piston solutions. And you can milk cows to death or otherwise run livestock farms if you need those resources. Oh and it has conveyor belts too. Or, check out this video from Direwolf20: video "But power crystals", you say, "how do I make these awesome things?" Crafting recipes and general description First, you need steel ingots: Now with this you can make the other components of MineFactory Reloaded. Next you'll probably want a Hammer. Like several other mods, MineFactory Reloaded depends on a specialized tool to rotate and manipulate its blocks. It will never become damaged and won't be used in crafting, so you just need to make one of these and be done with it: To get your farm working, you should first make a Planter: Place the planter underneath some dirt (or sand, if you're farming cactus). The planter can fill a 3x3 area above it, assuming the planter is in the center. It will even till fields for you if you ask it to plant things that only grow in tilled soil. Next, you need a harvester. (can also be crafted with an iron axe) The harvester is placed horizontally adjacent to your 3x3 area, centered on one side. Once placed, you can rightclick on it with a hammer to rotate it. That's it really. Make sure the animated "chompy" side is facing your farm; the harvested items will pop out the opposite side (with the hole) or be placed in any adjacent chests. Now, wire alternating redstone to these two things, put some saplings/seeds/sugarcane/etc in the planter, and turn it on. Once your plants grow, the harvester will cut them down and eject the results out the back. "But power crystals," you say, "I don't want to wait for my plants to grow. I need food badly." Well this mod has that covered too. (can use any of the three saplings to craft) Behold, the fertilizer. Place this also horizontally adjacent and centered, supply it with bonemeal, and connect it to redstone like the other two. Bam! Now your plants will grow up instantly (at least until you run out of bonemeal. Time to break out the mob farms). Like the harvester, it can be rotated by rightclicking it with a hammer. In MFR 1.2 and higher, it no longer needs to be attached to a "wall" block and can be placed freestanding because that was stupid. To move this stuff around, we have conveyor belts: Once placed, you can again rightclick with a hammer to change the direction of travel. Conveyors can slope like rail tracks and can be hammered to go uphill or downhill as well. In addition, if a conveyor receives redstone power, it will shut off. Before you ask, you now can collect stuff from conveyor belts into chests! You just need: an Item Collector. Put this next to your chest(s) and aim a conveyor belt at it. When an item collides with the collector, it will be placed in the chest. "But power crystals", you say, "I want to get leather and eggs and ink and slimeballs and-" This is the rancher. Place it facing a 5x5 area and supply alternating redstone, and it will harvest materials from any animals it finds. The area also extends 3 squares up vertically since animals jump a lot. Can be rotated with a hammer. Supports ranching chickens, cows, pigs, sheep, squids, and slimes. Good luck on squids and slimes. You can also milk cows - open the rancher's inventory and put empty buckets in. And in 1.3, you can now connect BuildCraft liquid pipes to the rancher and have giant vats of milk! "But power crystals", you say, "now all my animals are dying horrible deaths in squandor while I watch from the lap of luxury!" That's industry for you! ... Ok fine: This is the vet. It has the same target area as the rancher. Put food in it and supply power and it will use the food to heal animals. "But power crystals", you say, "I wasn't finished! I want fish!" My god you're demanding. This is the fisher. Place it over water and supply alternating redstone. It has a very small chance to produce fish on each pulse; the chance is proportional to the number of squares directly under in a 3x3 are that are water. It can also suck up the water under it and put it in buckets, place the buckets in its inventory like the rancher. "But power crystals", you say, "I want to get water from the sky! Seawater is too salty for my refined taste." This is the Weather Collector. If you supply power while it is raining and it has a line of sight to the sky, it will fill buckets like the fisher as well as produce snowballs. In addition, if you connect it to a BC liquid pipe, it will pump water out into the pipe. "But power crystals", you say- wait, let me guess, you want an automated cobblestone generator because everything else is automated now with this mod. This is the Block Breaker. Provide power and it will smash the block in front of it and eject the remnants out the back. Only has a 1x1 target area, but can break anything that isn't unbreakable. Even obsidian is no match for this machine. There's also some new rail blocks! This rail allows cargo minecarts to pick up cargo. When a cargo cart passes over this piece of track, it will pick up materials out of any chests adjacent to the track. This is the reverse; a minecart passing over will drop anything it is carrying in any chests adjacent to the track. (yes that is a lapis block) And you can do the same with people! This track will grab any player within a certain radius (about three blocks) of the block when an empty passenger cart drives over it. And this is the reverse, dropping anyone in a passenger cart off within a certain radius if it can find somewhere to put them. It makes an effort to not drop people into lava or water or fire, but no guarantees.